


Multi-fandom one shots

by Dozeydoats



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Newt makes friends because he's adorable, Orginal Female Character - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slytherin OC - Freeform, newt at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dozeydoats/pseuds/Dozeydoats
Summary: I'll update tags as I add on to this work, it's only going to be oneshots (maybe two/three shots haha)All of the oneshots will be written with OC characters, because I just enjoy writing with OC characters with back stories.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Original Female Character(s), Newt Scamander/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Multi-fandom one shots

**Author's Note:**

> Elizabeth Morton is a 6th year at Hogwarts, and so is Newt.

Warm rays of afternoon sun lit the pages of a worn down copy of "Pythons as Pets", as a sixth year slytherin girl perused it's contents. She drummed her fingers absentmindedly across the library table where she was sitting, and would occasionally reach to her neck to stroke the soft skin of her pet ball python, Lira. 

"Lizbet- erm, I mean Elizabeth?" a soft voice spoke from across the table.

Elizabeth Morton slowly laid her book down and dragged her eyes up to look at the speaker, acting as if it was the most inconvenient task she'd ever performed. The first thing she noticed was that there were some smudges of dirt on his face and across his clothes. He wasn't wearing robes, but instead had on a pair of overalls and rubber boots with a sturdy workshirt underneath. The clothes were slightly damp, as if he'd been wading in a pond. He looked familiar but Elizabeth couldn't remember his name. She didn't speak, figuring her attention to the ruffled looking Hufflepuff boy across from her was invitation enough for him to continue.

"Right, er, I was just wondering..." he began speaking once he realized she wasn't going to, and looked as if it was causing him great pain to continue, "... was wondering if I might hold your..."

He gestured to the python on her neck that was now nuzzling affectionately against Elizabeth's ear. She felt her eyes widen, not expecting the Hufflepuff to make such an odd request, and placed a protective hand on Lira.

"Why?" she narrowed her eyes at him, expecting some sort of trick. 

Elizabeth mostly kept to herself, save for her two close friends and Lira. As a slytherin, she was aware of the reputation of her house and had stopped taking it personally a long time ago when most of the students from the other houses scorned her attempts at friendliness. Based on the way she was usually treated she was now instantly suspicious, and assumed the boy meant to harm Lira or at least do something untoward in order to pull a prank.

"Did somebody put you up to this?" she continued before he could speak, "If you leave now I'll forgot about it."

"No, no, I just love animals and creatures of all sorts, and I've never held a python, and yours is beautiful, and I'm so sorry to have bothered you," he turned completely beet red and made to flee in his embarrassment.

"Wait," Elizabeth stopped him, a sudden burst of recognition.

"Erm, yes?" the boy halted warily.

"You're Newton Scamander?" her face formed into an expression that couldn't be called friendly, but was at least no longer hostile.

"Yes, but call me Newt please," he let out a breath.

Elizabeth had him in a few classes, he was a sixth year as well. He'd never been rude but they'd never spoken before so it wasn't like he had the opportunity.

"You like pythons?" she held a hand near Lira's head, and Lira uncoiled from her neck and instead moved to coil around her arm.

"Very much, yes," his eyes lit up as he regarded Lira.

"And you don't care that I'm a Slytherin?" she just had to ask, and found herself waiting for the insults.

"Why should I care about that? My best friend is a Slytherin actually."

Elizabeth found him to be surprisingly endearing and decided that he seemed sincere. She flicked a stray curl over her shoulder and stood from her seat, walking over the Newt.

"Alright Scamander, one false move and I'll hex you until there's nothing left, got it?"

He straightened his back, taking on a serious expression before he nodded and held his arm out expectantly. Elizabeth moved closer, placing her arm adjacent to Newt's and brushing him slightly. He drew in a breath as Lira noticed his arm and moved to explore it.

Lira slid across his arm and ended up with her tiny head in his hand, pushing experimentally against his fingers. Newt's face was sporting a look of pure adoration, his mouth pulled into a huge smile.

"Inquisitive little girl isn't she?" he asked as he ran a hand down Lira's back, "and so soft."

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled despite herself, "how'd you know she's a girl?"

Newt looked slightly abashed, "I've heard you talk about her in class to your friends, seen her curled up in your bag."

"Spying?" Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow, but she wasn't angry, he just seemed fun to tease.

Newt's cheeks tinged slightly pink beneath his freckles and he wouldn't meet her eyes, "Not on purpose."

Mouth pulling into a full-blown grin, Elizabeth snapped her book shut and linked her arm smoothly through Newt's. With a grunt of surprise, he found himself being dragged along. Elizabeth wasn't sure what had gotten into herself, but she had taken an immediate liking to Newt. She was already acting familiar with him and she wondered to herself if she would behave this way with everyone she met if it weren't for the prejudice people feel towards her house. Lira moved up Newt's arm and settled snugly around his neck.

"Erm, where exactly are we going?" Newt didn't make any move to remove his arm from hers but was staring a hole into the spot where their arms touched.

Elizabeth looked back at him with an unnervingly wicked grin and he started to feel even more nervous.

"You like creatures yes?" she pulled him along faster, "well I have something to show you."

~~~

Minutes later, the two found themselves on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. Elizabeth had released Newt's arm halfway down the corridor leading away from the Library. She had lost her nerve, and was starting to feel self-conscious about what she wanted to show him. Only her friends, Alice and Mary, had been into the forest with her to see her secret friend. Elizabeth fidgeted with the long sleeve of her robe as she stared at Newt, hoping she hadn't been wrong about him.

"Maybe this is stupid," she took a step away from the forest, suddenly gripped with fear.

"What's wrong?" Newt looked worried by her sudden nervousness, especially after her show of confidence moments earlier.

"Nothing," she tucked a curl behind her ear and touched Lira's, who was now around Elizabeth's arm, smooth scales to comfort herself.

"Have I," Newt wouldn't look her in the eyes now, "annoyed you in some way?"

"No, no, I'm really sorry, I'm just so nervous, and I'm just really socially awkward, and I know I'm giving a lot of mixed signals between when we first spoke and now, and-" Elizabeth's rambling was cut blessedly short with a shout from behind them.

"Lizbet!" Alice ran up to Elizabeth and Newt breathlessly.

"Alice," Elizabeth smiled warmly at the first friend she ever made at Hogwarts.

Alice was a 6th year as well, but she was in Ravenclaw. Her hair was bobbed short, but hung like a thick, straight, black curtain around her face. She had rich hazel eyes and a smile that knocked most guys to their knees. Elizabeth valued her earnest and unwavering friendship.

They had met in first year during their first day of Charms. Alice had stood up for Elizabeth when a Ravenclaw girl had called her a 'nasty slytherin' while Elizabeth had been attempting to hold a pleasant conversation. Not the worst she's heard since, but it cut deep as an eleven year old. Alice had asked the girl how she'd tricked the sorting hat into believing she was clever, and Elizabeth had smiled shyly at Alice as the rude ravenclaw girl had turned away with flaming cheeks.

"Hi Newt," Alice waved politely at Newt, who was standing to the side looking out of place.

He nodded in greeting but stayed silent and watched timidly.

"Where were you guys headed," Alice arched an eyebrow at Elizabeth suggestively.

Elizabeth blushed and laid a hand across Lira again, refusing to look at Newt, though she was mortified that he may have seen.

"Nowhere, just... a walk," she finished lamely.

"Well I was looking for you because Mary wanted us to eat lunch together by the lake, but I see you're busy," she winked at Newt.

His cheeks blushed a violent shade of red as he looked away. Elizabeth was sure her cheeks appeared much the same.

Groaning in annoyance, she shoved Alice playfully, "Shut up, it's not like that, we literally just met in the library."

"How have you never met? He's in our year," Alice looked incredulously at the two awkward new friends.

"You know I don't know anyone," Elizabeth whispered angrily.

"By self-induced seclusion," Alice whispered back.

Elizabeth winced, knowing Alice was telling the truth. She knew Alice was well aware of her 'if I don't talk to anyone, no one can hurt me' policy. They'd had countless fights about said policy. Alice and Mary both constantly told her that she should be herself, instead of hiding behind her mask of indifference--no matter how comfortable and familiar it may be.

Elizabeth simply glared at her friend, choosing to end the conversation rather than make Newt any more uncomfortable than he already was. Remembering Newt, she felt a twinge of annoyance at the thought that her friends may be right. Her mask had melted into nothing when she'd seen the way he'd regarded Lira, and discovered his lack of any reservations toward Slytherin House. If she was being honest with herself, no one but Alice and Mary had really tried to befriend her or approach her the way Newt had in the library.

Alice grinned into Elizabeth's glaring face and reached out a hand for Lira.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone now, but don't make Lira miss out on lunch by the lake, let me take her with me for a bit," she smiled knowingly at Elizabeth.

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth hugged Lira to herself briefly before handing her over to Alice.

"Take care of her," Elizabeth warned.

"I always do," Alice scoffed.

Once Alice was an adequate distance away, Elizabeth turned to Newt. She'd half expected him to be yards away, running in the other direction. Instead he was standing closer to the edge of the forest, waiting patiently.

"I'm socially awkward too, if it's any consolation," Newt smiled timidly in her direction when she moved to stand to his left.

Elizabeth coughed in embarrassment, "I am socially awkward aren't I?"

Newt stared at her in dismay, "I apologize, I was only, you see when you were on that tangent earlier you mentioned being socially awkward, so I, you see-"

He was cut off by Elizabeth laughing emphatically, and she attempted to apologize, "so sorry Newt, forgot I said that, we're quite the pair."

"Indeed," he smiled, happy that she wasn't angry with him.

She smiled back as she looked again towards the forest. Finally, she decided she had to be right about her initial appraisal of his character, and decided she would share her secret with him.

"Let's go," she motioned for him to follow her into the forest.

"Oh we're going again are we?" Newt bantered lightly with her, much to her amusement.

"Indeed," she mocked him playfully as they continued walking.

~~~

"So I never asked, why are you dressed that way?" she motioned to his messy outdoor clothes.

"I was visiting the giant squid, and seeing what manner of creatures might live there that I haven't already met," he said it offhandedly, as if that was a normal way to spend a Saturday at Hogwarts.

"That sounds fun, and there I was locked up in the library," Elizabeth spent her Saturdays either in the library, with Mary and Alice, or in the Forbidden Forest.

She found herself wishing she'd met Newt earlier, despite only knowing him for a couple of hours, she found their conversation to be easy after the initial hiccups. For most of the walk he talked about magical creatures he had encountered throughout his time at Hogwarts, and about how he wanted to be a Magizoologist when he graduated.

Elizabeth blanked at that, she had no idea what she wanted to do. Newt was so passionate about creatures that she found herself listening in awe at how talkative he was being and only offered a sound of approval every once in a while as she listened.

"Have you ever been in the forest?" Elizabeth asked once he'd finished a story about a nasty run in with some grindylows in the lake during his third year.

"Not this deeply actually," he looked around pensively.

"It's worth the walk, we're nearly there."

They walked for about a half-mile more, now in comfortable silence, before Elizabeth grabbed his arm gently. He stilled his movements and waited in anticipation.

"Here, wait here, I don't want you to spook her," Elizabeth slowly released Newt's arm and made her way into the clearing they had just stumbled upon.

She heard Newt's slight intake of breath as he beheld what was standing in the clearing, grazing lazily. A beautiful mare with a glossy silver coat was munching on grass, her ears perked towards Elizabeth as she approached with practiced ease. The mare lifted her head and whinnied as Elizabeth drew closer. Newt watched from a safe distance, downwind from the mare. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he took in the sight before him.

The mare nuzzled her head into Elizabeth's chest. Newt watched, fascinated, as Elizabeth pet the Unicorn's neck and whispered to her.

"I have a friend for you to meet," she whispered and pulled back to stare into the Unicorn's intelligent eyes.

"Newt," she called just loudly enough for him to hear, "come meet her, but don't move too quickly."

He did as instructed and moved slowly into the clearing. The mare tossed her head a bit in agitation and flared her nostrils. Unicorns weren't as trusting of men, but Elizabeth knew that she would calm to Newt once she gave him a chance.

"Easy," she whispered to the Unicorn, "He's a friend Elwyn."

She couldn't help it, she'd named the friendly Unicorn. During her second year of Hogwarts, when the teasing had become too much she'd run away from her herbology lesson and into the forest. Her professor was irate, and half the staff had to look for her in the forest. During her time in the forest she got lost and found Elwyn. In the short time that she was in the forest, she had become friends with the unicorn. Elwyn and Elizabeth had both taken an instant liking with each other. Despite her promises to her angry professors that she wouldn't dare step foot in the forest again, she found herself sneaking back to see Elwyn whenever she could. She never failed to find her in the forest and she hadn't been caught since.

The past four and a half years of building trust kept Elwyn standing with Elizabeth as she watched Newt approach. Elizabeth reached a hand out to Newt in order to show Elwyn that he wasn't dangerous. Realizing what Elizabeth was doing, he grasped her hand and let himself be pulled closer to the mare.

"See, he's not going to hurt you," Elizabeth patted Newt's arm lightly, and then used the same hand to stroke Elwyn's neck again.

"You try," she took the hand that she was holding and moved it to Elwyn's neck confidently.

Elwyn allowed him to run his hand down the soft hair of her neck as Elizabeth guided him. Eventually her hand fell away and Newt was petting her on his own. Elizabeth watched, beaming. He was able to pet Elwyn much sooner than Alice and Mary. Her two friends had been enthusiastic about Elwyn, but their reaction didn't come close to the look of pure adoration shining on Newt's face.

Unbeknownst to Newt, Elwyn's foal was walking towards them from the other end of the clearing. His coat was shiny gold, almost painfully beautiful, and he had yet to grow his horn. Elizabeth hadn't named him yet, and was waiting for the perfect name to come to her. She waited patiently for Newt to notice the foal, who had come close to sniff at Newt.

She heard his intake of breath as his hand stilled its' ministrations on Elwyn's neck.

"Hello little one," he stroked a hand once more down Elwyn's neck before he looked to Elizabeth for instruction.

Her heart nearly soared out of her chest at the sight. He was just so, good, so authentically good. Elizabeth gently pet the young foal's chest, showing Newt wear he should also pet the foal. Newt let the foal sniff his hand as Elwyn looked on, trusting Elizabeth and her new friend.

"This is incredible," Newt whispered breathlessly as he pet and crooned at the foal, "What are their names?"

"Well, this is Elwyn," she scratched between Elwyn's ears, "and her foal was born before we came back from summer vacation... I haven't thought up a good enough name for him yet."

"Hm," Newt thought as he continued his attention to the foal, "I hope you don't mind my suggesting a name for him, but I think Bingley would suit him."

Elizabeth thought on it for a moment, staring thoughtfully at the foal.

"Bingley, hm, I like it," she smiled and nodded approvingly.

Bingley nickered at the sound of his new name, making Newt laugh softly as he responded, "I'm glad you like it."

Once the two felt that they may be missed by the faculty they decided it was time to leave. Elizabeth had immensely enjoyed showing Elwyn and Bingley to Newt, solely for his grateful response and warm reception of him. She was embarrassed about her initial frosty reception, and had apologized numerous times during their stint in the woods. Newt shrugged it off, and admitted that even though he didn't wear a cold mask to strangers, he was painfully shy.

After reluctantly bidding farewell the the two unicorns, Elizabeth and Newt made their way out of the forest. The whole hike back through the forest and across school grounds, they continued to talk. Newt was talking about all of the things he noticed about the unicorns, as it was his first time encountering one.

"Could I," he looked shyly away before he could finish.

"Could you what?" Elizabeth prodded patiently.

He sighed and seemed to brace himself, "Could I maybe visit them again sometime, with you?"

Her heart lifted just hearing him say 'with you'. She had hoped he would want to hang out again but was too shy herself to say anything yet. What a hopeless pair of friends we'll be, too shy to ask each other to hang out half the time.

"Yes!" she answered immediately and with great excitement.

Elizabeth sighed inwardly, feeling like a loser for sounding so eager at his question. She didn't want to seem desperate for his friendship but she'd be lying if she told herself she didn't want to continue spending time with Newt.

"Fantastic," he grinned sheepishly at her as they reached the doors to the Great Hall, "After you."

It was nearly curfew now, she noticed as she saw the pink hue to the sky. She would hear all about how she'd missed dinner when she met with Alice and Mary for breakfast. Lira would be snug in her tank by now. Mary, her other best friend, was a Slytherin in the same year and would have made sure Lira was safely back in her house. She'd had to do the same thing before when Elizabeth had spent a long day in the forest.

"Well, off to the dungeons I go," Elizabeth laughed as she waved shyly to Newt and walked towards her dormitory.

He waved back, offering a shy smile of his own, "Be seeing you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth turned to hide her grin and continued her trek to the dormitory as Newt headed towards his own.

~~~


End file.
